


Head Rubs

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Head rubs are Blaine's favorite.





	Head Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Head rubs were Blaine's favorite. 

He'd always been a tactile person -- he needed to feel the warmth of another person's hand or shoulder or back to feel secure; he craved that steadiness, that familiarity, when it was gone for long periods; and he starved whenever real hugs were few and far between -- but there was something about head rubs that flipped a switch in his brain from actively thinking to pile of happy nothingness.

It didn't take long for Kurt to discover Blaine's love for head rubs.  He'd always been perceptive, and Blaine had never been particularly subtle.  He was somehow even less subtle than usual around Kurt, who had figured it out in less than a week after they started dating.

Blaine wasn't complaining.  Kurt gave some of the best head rubs ever. (Not that Kurt had a lot of competition.  Or any competition, really, because there was a certain level of relaxation that Blaine only experienced with Kurt, no matter how nice a passing shoulder-squeeze or hug from a friend might be.)

It was nice and relaxing and intimate, usually only the two of them together passing time.  Kurt would pull out a book and Blaine would settle on his back next to him, head pillowed on Kurt's thigh while one hand strayed to his curls, fingernails scratching lightly along his scalp.

Blaine didn't know how he was able to focus his attention on both the words he was reading and the love that he was scrawling against his hair, but he didn't question it.  Head rubs were amazing.  Kurt was amazing.

Spending all afternoon lying around on the couch while Kurt caught up on his leisure reading and offered free head rubs?  Amazing.

"We really do have to study at some point," Kurt reminded after a countless period of time had passed, Blaine on his back soaking in the rays of sunlight streaming in through the window.

Blaine didn't respond at first, frowning when he felt Kurt's hand retreat, resting on his own thigh instead.  "Don't stop," he insisted, eyes still closed as he nudged his head against Kurt's leg.  "We studied earlier.  Now we're taking a break.  We'll study again later."

"What happened to supporting each other through finals?" Kurt teased, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair slowly.

"This is support," Blaine said, humming happily.  "How often do we have the loft completely to ourselves?"

"Well, now that you mention it, ever since Rachel moved out and Sam and Mercedes moved to LA and Artie started living with his new roommates--"  Kurt tugged at Blaine's curls a little, thoughtfully.  "We've had quite a bit of alone time," he concluded, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice even if he couldn't see it.

"Exactly.  Which means we have plenty of time to study," Blaine said, not moving his head as Kurt laughed and tried to push him playfully away.  "Just tell me once the sun goes down or it's time for dinner.  Then we'll study.  Right now, we're napping."

"We are?" Kurt asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"We are," Blaine agreed seriously, folding his arms over his belly primly.

Almost on cue, someone knocked loudly on the door, interrupting their moment as Blaine considered sitting up before deciding to wait it out.

Which definitely proved to be the smarter move as Sam called out a moment late. "Hey, dudes, you better not be naked or anything!" He slid the loft door back and beamed at them, holding out his arms in ecstatic declaration.  "Guess who's back in New York- what are you doing?"

Thunder killed at Kurt and Blaine's nonchalance, Sam's gaze flicked from one to the other before he said, "Were you seriously going to do it right on the couch? Because I was hoping I could sleep on it this weekend but I bet Artie would let me sleep at his place if--"

"Sam, stop talking," Kurt interrupted, hand stilling in Blaine's hair.  "We were studying.  We took a break, and then you showed up."

Blaine nudged his head against Kurt's hand pointedly when it didn't resume tracing lovely patterns against his hair, whining when he ignored it.  "Kurt."

"Were you studying-studying or studying--?"

"Oh my God," Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands.  "We are not talking about this."

"Kurt," Blaine insisted, bumping his hand again.

Kurt sighed, running a hand over Blaine's hair.  That seemed to be enough for Sam, who clapped his hands together and said, "Got anything good in the fridge?  Airport food kind of sucks."

Letting their conversation wash over him as Kurt continued to rub his head, Blaine knew that he'd get up -- eventually -- and greet his friend properly.

But midafternoon study sessions were important, and Kurt's head rubs were even more important, and Sam understood the significance of the gesture if not the full meaning behind it.

That was all that mattered, then: Kurt's love for him and his love for Kurt in return, and the shared enjoyment of lazy, undisturbed afternoons.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
